The invention set forth in this specification pertains to a new and improved process for weight reduction.
It is commonly recognized that many individuals are unnecessarily and undesirably obese. The physical and psychological consequences of such obesity are so well established that it is not considered necessary to indicate them in detail in this specification. As a consequence of the recognition of the problems associated with unnecessary obesity a great deal of work has been devoted to the field of human weight reduction.
Probably the best established and least questionable method of causing weight reduction involves the simple expedient of having an individual consume less food than is required to sustain body weight. Normally, diets to achieve weight reduction in this manner specify that an individual shall consume comparatively limited quantities of various different foodstuffs as are necessary to maintain a balanced diet. This type of process for achieving weight reduction is frequently undesirable because it in effect semi-starves an individual. As a general rule the feeling of hunger which is normally associated with this method of weight control is undesirable.
In order to avoid the hungry feeling normally associated with dieting many individuals have proposed different types of specialized diets which are intended to avoid such a feeling. To the extent that they are effective such diets are considered to be effective in various different ways. Frequently such specialized diets restrict the amount of one or more essential nutrients consumed or require an individual to eat only one type of food. These diets are often unsatisfactory because they also require drastic changes in established eating habits and may even be unhealthy. Diets of this latter type which either restrict the consumption of one or more essential foodstuffs or permit an individual to only eat one type of foodstuff are considered to be detrimental by many medical authorities. The reasons for this primarily relate to the need for a balanced diet in order to keep the human body operating in a normal manner. Various types of medication have also been utilized so as to either directly or indirectly cause a loss in weight. Frequently, compounds such as various amphetamines have been utilized for this purpose because they tend to suppress the appetite. Other medicants such as diurectics, various thyroid preparations, digitalis and the like have often been utilized in order to accomplish weight reduction. In general, the use of medication to effect weight control is undesirable because of unwanted or side effects resulting from the use of various different compounds.
As a consequence of the limitations of the various methods of causing weight reduction indicated in this discussion, it is considered that there is a need for a new and improved method of causing weight reduction. It is also considered that there is a need for a new and improved method of weight reduction which will permit an individual to eat comparatively large or normal quantities of foods that are commonly consumed. This latter is quite important since it is frequently undesirable and/or virtually impossible to alter an individual's normal eating habits.